


A Cat by Any Other Name

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Sara liked dogs, she was a dog person. She did not like cats, there was no way in hell she would ever like cat. There was no way in hell she was going to fall for a cat person.Ava gets a cat that she doesn’t know how to handle





	A Cat by Any Other Name

 

Sara could hear a faint sound as she slowly began to wake up. In her tired state, she thought that it was her alarm clock. If she had been more awake she would have remembered that she didn’t have work today, and hadn’t set an alarm.

Something was brushing against her face, but she was too tired to register what it was. The noise continued and as Sara began to wake up, it was getting louder. And whatever was touching her face was beginning to bother her. She went to brush off whatever was on her face, still too tired to register that she hadn’t actually brushed anything off. There was a strange, foreign weight on her chest, and she was really beginning to wish that noise would stop. 

“MEOW.”

Sara’s eyes flew open at the sound. A bundle of black fluff was plopped two inches from her face.

“MEEEOOW.”

“What the fuck?”

Sara almost jumped up at the sight of the cat sitting on her chest. The cat jumped up, excited to see the Sara was awake. It meowed loudly again, moving closer to Sara’s face. One of its feet landed right on top of Sara’s breast, putting all of its weight onto one foot.

“Owww. Owww. Off, off.” She half pushed, half picked the thing up. The cat didn’t seem to like being picked up, so it kind of squirmed around till it fell on the ground, making a plop sound as it hit the floor.

“Oh no, shit, are you okay?” Sara asked, now sitting up fully.

The cat just cocked its head, looking at her like nothing had ever happened. Sara felt like it was staring into her soul with its eyes. “MEOOW.” The creature cried loudly.

“How the heck did you get in here?”

The little creature made a giant jump, landing right on top of Sara’s stomach.

“Oof!” Sara groaned out. “What the heck. Off.” She waved it off and it jumped back onto the ground giving another cry.

“Okay, how ever you got in to my place, I don’t want you here. I’m sure you’re one of my neighbours’, probably snuck in.” Sara gave out a yawn and the cat meowed at her.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get you back to your owner, don’t worry.” Sara went to pick the cat up but it squirmed in her grasp till it managed to wiggle out, falling onto the floor again. “What did you do that for?” The cat gave another cry. “God I hate cats.”

The cat gave Sara an odd look, cocking its head at her, as though trying to figure her out or something. “What?”

The cat ran off and Sara was suddenly running after it. “Wait,” she called out after the cat.

The cat raced around the tiny apartment, jumping on all of the furniture like it was some grand jungle-gym. “Please don’t!” Sara yelled at the cat, trying to catch it. The cat just kept running, not liking the idea of a human capturing it.

The cat finally stopped at the window ledge, its tail flicking as it observed the outside.

“Oh god.” Sara gave out an exhausted breath from chasing the cat. It was too earlier for this. “No running,” She waved her finger at the cat. “No jumping on counters. No breaking stuff or ruining furniture. This is not your house.”

The cat just meowed at her. “Okay, I need to wake up. Be good.”

Sara walked to the bathroom, knowing she would feel more awake once she got ready for the day. The cat must have followed her into the bathroom, for as she stood brushing her teeth she felt something fluffy brush against her legs.

“No, you can’t come in to the bathroom with me, it’s weird.” Sara tried to get the cat out but it ran through her legs jumping into the bathtub. “Okay,” she said standing over it, “I thought all cats hated water.” She ignored it, washing her face. The cat jumped up on the counter and meowed at her. “What?” The cat began to paw the running water. “God, you’re so weird.” She gave the cat a light push and it jumped off.

Sara finished up her cleaning up, heading back to her room to change her clothes. Sure enough, the cat followed her in there too. It jumped on her bed and immediately began attacking the blankets on Sara’s bed. “Stop, what are you doing?” Sara grabbed one of the blankets from the bed and the cat ran under. Sara dropped the blanket and the cat remained still. “Well that worked.”

Sara changed, and the bump under the blankets moved around till the cat slipped out from under the blankets and landed on the floor, it gave a meow as if announcing it was free. Sara rolled her eyes at the creature, brushing her hair quickly. She grabbed her phone, deciding to take a picture of the cat to ask her neighbours if this was their missing cat. The cat raced off to the kitchen meowing its head off.

“Oh my god. What do you want? Why do you sound like you’re dying? You’re not dying.”

The cat just meowed back.

“Sit still. I’m taking a picture so your stupid parents can take you home. Who would even want a cat like you anyway? You seem very annoying.” Sara snapped a few pictures of the cat. It was a mostly black cat, but Sara did spy some white blotches of fur on its belly. “Stay, and don’t make a mess, I’ll be back.”

Sara pulled open her door, realizing that she hadn’t locked it last night. She wasn’t exactly shocked, for last night she had been out late partying with her friends, and this wasn’t her first time forgetting to lock her door. It would explain how the cat got in.

Sara knocked on a few doors, with no luck, before remembering that it was a weekday and everyone was probably working till supper. She walked back into her apartment to find the cat attacking a knitted blanket.

“No, don’t. You’ll destroy it.” The cat jumped off at the noises Sara was making, perching itself on top of the couch and starting to clean itself.

Sara looked over at the clock. It was two in the afternoon, so it wouldn’t be long till people would return from work.

“I guess you didn’t wake me up early,” Sara mumbled. “So what do I do with you in the meantime?”

“MEEOOOW.”

“Yes, I know, you’re dying.” Sara made her way to the kitchen, looking through the fridge for food. She decided on making a sandwich. The cat came running suddenly, jumping up on the kitchen counter.

“No, no cats on the counter.” Sara gave it a  light push and it jumped off the counter, staring up at her. Sara broke off a small bit of ham, dropping it on the floor for the cat. “There, happy?”

The cat sniffed it curiously, but instead of eating it, the cat just looked up at Sara, meowing.

“You’re supposed to eat it, stupid.” Sara eats the rest of the ham slice, continuing to make her sandwich, while watching the cat out of the corner of her eye.

She desperately hopes that this cat, who’s still staring at her, and meowing like it’s dying, won’t have to go to the bathroom for at a few hours. She really doesn’t know whose cat this is, or when they owner will be back. And in all honesty, she kind of worried, cause there’s no way in hell she’s caring for a cat. 

**-**

Sara’s glares at the cat as it explores her apartment. It finds her shoes by the front door and attacks the shoelaces of her runners. “Stop!” Sara runs over, but the cat sprints off, flying through the apartment. Sara cringes in fear of something breaking, but luckily she doesn’t hear anything crash.

God, she hates cats so much. She was always more of a dog person, they were dumb, loyal, and trainable. You can’t train a cat. They were so picky and temperamental, and this cat seemed to be possessed or something.

Sara wandered through her apartment, finding the cat crying in the bathtub. “You’re so weird.” She shook her head. “I guess I can give you some water.”

Sara went back to the kitchen, finding a bowl and filling it with water. The cat rushed to the bowl as soon as Sara put it down. It drank some, then put its paw in and began playing with the water, spilling the water around on the floor.

“Now you’re making a mess,” Sara sighed. She couldn’t wait for when this thing was no longer in her apartment.

Sara sat down on her couch, turning on her TV. It wasn’t long before the cat jumped in front of her, blocking her view of the TV.

“Shoo.” Sara waved at the cat, trying to get it to move, but it didn’t.

“MEOOW.”

“I’m trying to watch TV, could you please move?”

“MEEOOW.”

“I get that you’re sad.”

“MEOOOW.”

“I don’t know how to help you.” Sara gave up on talking to the cat.

The cat jumped to the ground walking around for a bit, but it returned shortly jumping right on top of Sara. “Ouff, right on the stomach.”

“MEEOOW.”

“I’m still trying to watch TV.” Sara said, as the cat stood right in front of her face.

She gave it a light push, but the cat did not move. She picked it up and it squirmed out of her grasp, falling to the floor.

“Sorry,” Sara apologized.

The cat just jumped up again though. “Oh my god. I don’t want you on my lap.” The cat was already kneading its paws on Sara’s stomach, putting all of its weight onto its front feet.

Sara gave it a pat on its head and the cat started purring. “Okay then.” Sara was shocked by the cat’s sudden purring, she had barely touched it.

She began to pet it rather reluctantly, not sure exactly what to do. The cat began to wander in circles, pausing only to knead Sara’s stomach. It didn’t seem to want to settle. As Sara continued to pet it, great clumps of fluff began to fly off of the cat. “Oh my goodness, you’re like, exploding fluff. Great. Now my furniture is going to be covered with cat fluff. Just great.”

The cat suddenly flopped over on to its back, exposing its belly. Sara went to rub its belly and the cat immediately went to attack her hand.

“Hey, sorry.” Sara quickly retrieved her hand, before the cat could grab her hand with its claws. Its mouth was still open, and it was looking at her as if threatening her to try to do that again.

The cat settled onto Sara’s lap. It rolled into a ball, its purring slowing down as Sara began to watch her show.

**-**

It was about five o’clock when a knock came from Sara’s front door. The cat jumped up at the sound, running off and hiding somewhere in Sara’s apartment. Sara looked around, slightly worried about where the cat had run off to, but the knocking at the front door continued.

Sara got up and opened the door. There, standing on the other side of the door, was a beautiful, blonde haired woman, looking stunning in a suit. Sara was practically blown away.

“Hi there.” Sara smirked at her, leaning against the door, happy for this improvement to the day.

“Um, hi.” The woman seemed slightly annoyed by Sara’s charms. “Sorry I just came home and I can’t find my cat anywhere. I think he might have slipped out, have you seen a black cat?”

“Meows like he’s dying?”

The woman nodded.

“Yeah he’s hiding somewhere in my apartment, you can come in.”

“Thank you.” The woman came inside.

“I don’t know where he ran off to.” Sara told her. “Name’s Sara by the way.”

“Ava.” The woman kept her stern posture. Sara was still drooling over the sight of this women and how great she looked in that suit.

“Where do you work?”

“Where’s my cat?” Ava interrupted suddenly, as though on a mission.

“I don’t know.” Sara shrugged. “Hiding somewhere like a stupid shit.”

“Button is not stupid.”

“Button?” Sara almost laughed at the stupid name for the cat. “He should be named Satan or something, cause I swear he’s possessed.”

“He’s not possessed. He’s just energetic.” Ava sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

As if on cue Button ran out at full speed, flying across the furniture. “Please don’t break anything.” Sara cringed as he ran around like crazy.

Eventually Button settled down, meowing from the floor.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sara asked. “Why does it sound like he’s dying?”

“I… I don’t know,” Ava stuttered awkwardly. “I’m sorry about my cat running into your apartment. I’ll just take him and be on my way.”

“Couldn’t be happier to be rid of him,” Sara said honestly.

Ava made no comment as she reach down to pick him up. For a moment Sara thought this whole adventure would be over just like that. Ava would pick up her cat and she would never see the woman again. Sara was kind of glad, because despite how gorgeous Ava was, there was no way Sara was ever going to get along with a cat lady. She could barely stand cats by themselves.

It seemed the cat had another plan in mind though, for the moment Ava picked the cat up, it began squirming in her arms. Button managed to squirm right out of Ava’s grasp, and went sprinting around the apartment like some crazy animal. Stupid Sara, of course, had forgotten to close the door again, and it didn’t take much for the cat to pry it open and bolt out. It all happened in a flash, and Sara and Ava were standing there both shocked and confused as the cat bolted into the hallway.

“Button!” Ava called out, quickly running after her cat. Sara ran after her, spotting a black blur flying down the hallway and under a desk which was a part of the décor of the apartment hallway.

“Button, no come back!” Ava called after the cat, running over to the desk. “Come on Button.” She crouched down, peering under the desk. The cat’s eyes reflected under the darkness of the desk. “Please come out,” Ava begged.

Ava’s head suddenly snapped towards Sara who was standing behind her. “What have you done?” Ava sounded like she was accusing Sara of the whole thing.

“What have I done?” Sara was shocked the woman was trying to blame her for all of this. “It was your cat who ran off.”

“Oh, come on Button.” Ava had gone back to trying to coax the cat to come out from his hiding place, she even made a few clicking noises as if that would work. “The least you could do is help me.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Sara crouched down next to Ava, the cat’s eyes glowed like some kind of demon, and Sara felt a shiver run down her back. “Why are its eyes glowing?”

“His eyes aren’t glowing.” Ava was sticking her hand under the table trying to grab the cat with little to no success. “Don’t tell me you’re a dog person.”

“Dogs are a whole lot smarter than cats. And they would never run away.”

“I know at least five people who have had their dogs run away on them the first opportunity they had. And Button is my first cat to do this.”

“Your cat is crazy.”

“Yes, my cat is insane.” Ava sounded slightly exhausted and Sara was shocked. “He’s just so needy and annoying. He acts like a dog, I wanted a cat, not a dog. Now would you please help me?” Ava was clearly desperate.

Sara gave a sigh. “Maybe we could try food? Animals love food.”

Ava’s eyes lit up as an idea struck her. “Wait here, I’m going to try something.”

Sara opened her mouth to ask her what she was going to do, but Ava had already run off down the hallway. Sara peered at the cat’s glowing eyes under the desk. “Please come out you stupid cat, your human seems…” Sara couldn’t think of the right word. “Exasperated.”

Sara heard the distant sound of someone shaking something and suddenly Button came flying out from his hiding spot. She jumped up, running after it, afraid that the cat was going to run and hide somewhere else. Sara followed the black streak as it skidded into an open apartment door. Sara slid in after it, coming to a stop noticing Ava holding up a bag of treats. Sara gave out a few exhausted breaths from the sudden running.

“Close the door.” Ava hissed at her. Sara closed the door as Ava dropped some treats for the cat.

“How did you know that was going to work?” Sara asked.

“I didn’t. But all the cats I have known have come running when you shake their treats.”

“Neat trick.”

Ava crouched down and scratched the cats head. “Hey, baby.”

“And you still love him even after he ran off on you?”

“Of course I love him. You’d still love a child after they ran off.”

Sara made a sound of disagreement.

“Wow. Why are you still here?”

“You yelled at me to close your door. So I did.”

“You didn’t have to close it with you in it.”

“Wow, you could at least thank me for helping find your stupid cat.”

“You did nothing.”

“You know what, cats are stupid, and so are people who like them.” Sara opened the door and began to walk out.

Ava stomped after her. “Cats are just misunderstood, and I don’t appreciate people calling me stupid.”

“Well your cat did just run away on you, so… Also you might want to close your door before he does it again.”

“Whatever, thanks for doing nothing.” Ava walked back into her apartment slamming the door behind her.

-

“MEEOOOWW!” Sara woke up to see the black bundle of fluff staring right back at her.

“Great,” Sara moaned.

“MEEOW.” Sara began to move but the cat just ran off, hiding somewhere in her apartment, Sara didn’t really care though. She didn’t even look at her reflection as she walked out her apartment door, making sure to close the door behind her. Sure enough Ava’s front door was wide open. Sara didn’t even knock as she walked in.

“Your demon cat is in my apartment again.”

“What?” Ava appeared from somewhere inside her apartment, wearing the same suit from yesterday, looking just as attractive.

“Damn, you look way too put together for however early it is in the morning.”

“It’s eight, it’s not that early. What are you doing in my apartment?”

“You left your door open.” Sara was too exhausted to explain it all. “Do you have some cat treats?”

“Button!” Ava was already running out the door, probably heading to Sara’s apartment.

“We need treats, remember?” Sara called after her.

“Oh, right.” Ava came back and grabbed the treats before her and Sara made their way to Sara’s place.

“Come on Button.” Ava shook the treats as soon as she was inside Sara’s apartment. Button appeared and Ava continued to shake the treats as Button followed her back to the apartment. Ava tossed a treat in, and when Button was back inside the apartment, she closed the door behind him.

“Sorry about that,” Ava apologized.

“No, I absolutely love getting woken up by a screaming cat.” Sara turned to head back into her apartment.

“Sara. It is Sara right?”

Sara nodded.

“Um, you’re a dog person right?”

Sara shrugged. “They’re better than cats.”

Ava opened her mouth as if to argue, but shook her head as if deciding better. “It’s just that Button isn’t like any other cat I’ve had before. He acts like a dog, I don’t know what to do. Maybe you can help me?”

“How? No, why would I help you?”

“I don’t know. I’m literally willing to try anything. He’s insane.”

“Okay, but how am I even supposed to help you?”

“He acts like a dog.” Ava shrugged. “You know how to take care of dogs.”

“Your cat’s insane. I have no interest in being anywhere near it.”

Sara could swear she heard Ava give a disappointed sigh.

“Maybe if you pay me.”

“Wow.” Ava crossed her arms as if mad at Sara.

“A date?” Sara tried.

Ava gave out a scoff. “Yes, cause I definitely want to go on a date with a woman who looks like a slob, and in the time I have known her, has insulted not only me, but also my cat.”

“You hate your cat as well!”

“I’m allowed to, he’s my cat.” Ava gave out a sigh. “I’ll give you ten bucks.”

“Twenty.”

“Fifteen.”

Ava gave out another huff, looking down at her watch. “Fine. I have to go to work.”

“I can look after him while you’re gone, I don’t exactly have anything better to do.”

“Don’t you have a job?”

“I have a job,” Sara snapped back.

“Fine.” Ava headed back into her apartment and Sara followed after her.

“Here’s a spare key. His food is there. Don’t overfeed him, no matter how much he cries.” Ava pointed to things in the apartment. “Food bowl, water bowl, litter box. Here’s your fifteen dollars. Have fun. If you steal one thing, you’re dead.”

“Understood.” Sara saluted her.

Ava shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“If I fix your cat by the time you get back, then do I get a date?”

“You can take me out on a date, if you learn to like cats.”

Sara hummed. “Fine, not happening. Have fun at work.”

Ava glared at her as she left the apartment. Sara gave a sigh, looking around the apartment. Button sat at her feet looking up at her, he gave his signature sad meow.

“Okay, what am I going to do with you?”

The cat wandered off, going to eat some of his food. Sara got a bit too curious about Ava’s apartment, and began to search around. It was the most simplistic apartment Sara had ever seen. There was no junk to be seen anywhere, in fact, most of the apartment was rather empty. The few things that were out were very organized. Sara was shocked to not find any pictures of family or things like that. She did find a few closed boxes that she was tempted to look in, but thought better of it. Whoever this Ava woman was, she rather intrigued her. The cat jumped up on the table, bopping against Sara, quietly asking for pets.

“Right, I’m supposed to be figuring you out, I guess.” Sara stared at the cat and it meowed at her.

She thought back to her childhood dog, Kylo. He was an old German Shepherd, and Sara had always wanted a dog of her own ever since. Kylo had been a rather calm dog, but like most dogs, he would go crazy for walks. Sara thought that maybe the cat just needed to get some energy out. Ava’s apartment was pretty cat friendly as far as she could tell. There were some toys thrown about, a scratching post and a cat bed, along with a few boxes, probably for the cat to sleep in. Sara kept thinking to herself as the cat jumped up to look out the window, its tail swishing in intrigue.

How crazy would she be for trying to take the cat on a walk?

Sara walked back to her apartment grabbing some rope. She returned back to Ava’s apartment, and the cat hadn’t moved. The cat didn’t even pay much attention as Sara tied the rope carefully around the cat’s neck, making a makeshift collar.

“Okay Button, let’s try this.” Sara pulled lightly on the rope, tapping her leg to try and summon the cat. The cat did jump off of the windowsill, but no matter how much Sara tried, the cat did not seem to want to be walked on a leash. It was rather interested in attacking the rope though.

“Okay, okay.” Sara untied the rope from around the cat’s neck. And instead started waving the string in front of the cat.

The cat went crazy for it, jumping crazy high to attack it.

“Woe.” Sara almost laughed at the cat’s skill. She began having a bit of fun playing with the cat, laughing at the stupid little thing as it did flips and stuff attacking the string. Sara found it all very amusing, but she was not going to admit that this was kind of fun.

After playing with the cat with the string for a few good minutes, Sara began tossing the cat one of its toys. Button would attack the toy aggressively, and stare at Sara with the toy in its mouth.

“You having fun there?” Sara found the treats for the cat, and the cat came running with the toy in its mouth. “Good boy.” Sara dropped a treat and the cat dropped its toy to eat it.

Sara tossed the toy and when the cat had attacked its toy and held it in its mouth, once again Sara shook the treats with the same result.

-

What the fuck had Ava been thinking? She was pretty sure she was going to return to her apartment to find all of her possessions stolen, or her place a wreck. She was really beginning to curse herself for letting some random woman she just met into her place. It was her stupid cat, why did that cat have to act so strange? Ava was used to some annoying characteristics of her old cats, but the way Button acted was so unlike any cat she had known. She honestly didn’t know what to do, and now she was just doing crazy things like letting a random woman into her apartment. God, she was sure everything would have gone to shit when she returned back.

What Ava wasn’t expecting was to find was the TV on, Sara asleep on her couch and Button curled up on top of her lap. Ava blinked in confusion at the scene. Though she did have to admit that Sara looked pretty cute. She shook her head, there was no way she was going to fall for this annoying, cat-hating woman.

Button’s head shot up at the sound of Ava’s feet on the tile floor. He jumped up, running to her feet and crying out at her.

“Hi baby.” Ava pet the cat as it continued to cry.

Sara began to move from the couch. “Oh, you’re back.” Sara mumbled.

“I see you found my Netflix.”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Sara yawned.

Button meowed again. “I think he’s hungry.” Sara said.

Ava rolled her eyes. “So did I waste fifteen dollars?”

“Undetermined.” Sara rubbed her eyes and turned off the TV.

Ava poured some food for the cat, and he quickly wolfed it down.

“Like you said, he’s energetic. I think you just really need to play with him. I did consider walking him but I don’t think that will work. He likes string.”

Ava was unimpressed by the revelation. “So you honestly have nothing.”

“I don’t know. Cats are weird.”

“Cats aren’t weird. You just expect them to act like dogs, but they aren’t.”

“I just don’t like cats, okay?”

“Why not?”

“They’re moody.”

“Not true.”

“You pet them, then they bite you.”

“They bite you because you’re petting them wrong, or too much.”

“But they offer their bellies and then attack you.”

“Them showing their bellies is a way of showing they’re comfortable around you. They don’t like their stomachs being rubbed. Cats show much more affection by simply being near you then actually snuggling with you.”

“It’s just weird. And your cat…”

“Button is not a good example of cats in general. He’s… strange.”

Sara began laughing suddenly. “I love how you hate your own cat.”

“I don’t hate him. He’s just very annoying. He’s not like the cats I had before.”

“How many cats have you had?”

“Four. Two when I was young. And I had two cats in my old apartment. I was quite looking forward to having my own cat in my new apartment once again. And it didn’t exactly turn out the way I planned, okay?”

Sara felt a little bad for her. “What don’t you like about him?”

Button turned towards her and meowed suddenly. “That, for example.”

“I think he just wants attention, to be honest. Once I started petting him, he seemed pretty content.”

“You actually petted him,” Ava teased.

Sara glared at her. “He’s not so bad, especially when he’s asleep. And when he doesn’t step on your boobs.”

Ava couldn’t help but give out a snort.

“Oh, you’ll like this one.” Sara grabbed a toy off the ground and tossed it. Button raced to attack it.

“Yes, he’s playing with his toy, what’s so exciting about that?”

“Wait.” Sara held up her hand. Ava really didn’t know what to expect.

After a few seconds of Button attacking the toy, he came back to Sara with the toy in his mouth and dropped it on the floor by her.

“I taught him to play fetch.” Sara threw the toy and the cat raced after it.

“Okay, that’s actually pretty impressive.”

“So do I get a date?” Sara smirked at her.

Ava scoffed at her. “Yeah, no way. Thank you for your help. But I’d like you to leave, so I can enjoy my apartment and cat in peace.”

“Fine, your loss.” Sara began walking towards the door. “Also I don’t think Button really works as a name for your cat, I was thinking Lucifer.”

“I’m not naming my cat after the devil, thank you very much.” Ava held the door to her apartment open, letting Sara out.

**-**

Ava had woken up to Button meowing at her face earlier in the morning. She gave the cat a few pets before getting up to feed the poor guy. Button seemed happy after she fed him. Ava made sure to play with him a bit before work to get some energy out. When Ava came home, she fed him and played with him before falling down on the couch and petting the cat. A knock came at her apartment door and Ava opened it to find Sara on the other side of the door.

“Hey.” Sara smiled from the other side of the door. She was wearing some sort of uniform, and looked like she was sorry or something. “You’re not wearing a suit.”

“I changed when I got home from work.”

“Smart.”

“Do you want something?”

“Um, I was at the grocery store, and I wandered down the pet aisle and…” Sara held up a bag of something.

“Is that catnip?”

“No, it’s weed. Yes, it’s for your cat,okay, I got a present for your stupid cat.”

Ava was a little shocked as Sara pushed the bag into Ava’s hands.

“Maybe he grew on me a little, and maybe I couldn’t sleep last night and read about how black cats are abused and don’t get adopted because of stupid superstitions. Also I think Hades or Anubis would be a really cool name, and mythology is crazy.”

“Okay then...”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I can tell.” The two woman stood awkwardly. “Do you want to come in?” Ava offered reluctantly.

Sara shrugged, but as Ava opened the door more she came inside. “So is catnip actually drugs for cats?” Sara asked.

“Pretty much yeah, it gives them hallucinations and everything.”

“Um, is it a good thing to give your cat?”

“It’s fine. I gave some to my other cats. Pretty much all they did was roll around and lick themselves a lot.”

Button meowed up at Sara. “Hi stupid.”

“Here, you can give him some if you want.” Ava offered Sara the bag back.

“Oh, okay.” Sara opened the bag, not really sure what to do.

“I usually just sprinkle it on the ground,” Ava told her.

Sara sprinkled it on the ground, Button sniffed it and began licking some of it up.

“My other cats never really ate it,” Ava told her. “You know, Anubis is kind of a cool name.” Sara looked over at her with a bit of excitement. “You’re right, Button really doesn’t suit him.”

“Are you going to re-name your cat with my suggestion?”

“Maybe.”

Sara smirked at her.

“You did teach him to fetch after all.”

“I know, I’m awesome.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.”

Button, or Anubis began to flop over into the small pile of catnip.

“Oh, here we go.”

Sara laughed as the cat began attacking nothing, flopping over and aggressively licking himself.

“So do you have a new stance on cats?”

“They’re still stupid and moody,” Sara said. “But, I guess they aren’t that horrible… they're just… misunderstood.”

Ava smiled.

“They might not be my preference for a pet, but I guess I can get it. A fluffy thing vibrating on your chest. You don’t have to walk it each day. They can take care of themselves pretty much.”

“Wow, I’m surprised how fast you changed your mind.”

“I’m just tired, that’s all. I still hate cats, in case you were wondering.”

“Shame, and here I was going to ask you out on a date if you said you liked cats. But I guess since you don’t...”

“Wait, what?” Sara snapped her head towards Ava. Now it was Ava’s turn to smirk. “Are you serious?”

Ava shrugged. “I guess we’ll never know.”

“Wow, okay.”

Ava almost wanted to laugh. “Anubis is growing on me.” She said as she watched her cat laying on the floor like he was very high.

“I think I at least deserve one date for giving your cat a name.”

“He had a name.”

“A stupid one. You like mine better anyway.”

Ava hummed, she wasn’t really sure why she was considering actually going on a date with this woman. “Fine.”

Sara stared at her, a bit confused.

“You can take me on a date, but you better dress up nice.”

“Alright, I can do that. When are you free?”

“Friday, say, six?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

**-**

“MEOOW.”

“Anubis,” Sara half muttered out as she buried her head further into the pillow. “Your cat is being annoying again.”

“He’s totally your cat.” Ava mumbled beside Sara. “He likes you better anyways.”

“MEOOW.”

“Okay, okay Anubis. I’m up.” Sara got up, leaving Ava in the bed.

She poured the now very fat and fluffy black cat some food and he wolfed it down. “There you go, big boy.” Sara patted the cat.

“Remember when you hated cats?” Ava said as she walked sleepily through the kitchen.

“I still hate cats. Anubis is fine though.”

“Yeah, you get along because you’re both annoying.”

“Wow, okay. And here I thought you loved us.” Sara walked over to Ava, bringing her into a hug.

“I love Anubis, I never said anything about loving you.”

“You sure about that?” Sara said, kissing Ava. “You don’t love me even a little?”

“Hmm.” Ava pretended to think about it. “Maybe just when you’re asleep. See, you’re just like Anubis. I only like you while you’re asleep.”

Sara just shook her head at her teasing girlfriend. “Just wait till we get a dog.”

“We’re not getting a dog.”

“But you have your stupid cat, I should be allowed to get a dog. Who knows maybe you’ll grow to love him, just like you grew to love me.”

“We are not getting a dog,” Ava said, giving Sara a quick kiss, heading for the dining table.

Anubis bopped against Sara’s legs and she scratched the cat’s back. “She thinks we’re not getting a dog. Maybe we should just surprise her and bring it in the middle of the night. Like how you snuck into my place in the middle of the night.”

“Sara, we are not getting a dog!” Ava called out.

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we Anubis?”

Anubis gave his signature sad meow and Sara just laughed, giving him a kiss on his head.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah a lot of cat’s characteristics are based on my annoying cat, who literally sounds like he’s dying every time he meows
> 
> Special thanks to @SilverSkiesAtMidnight for being my beta and dealing with my horrible grammar


End file.
